my little Sunflower
by lucyheartfillias
Summary: Ivan has always been interested in Arthur but he never really had the chance to get close to him. Afterall his enemy America was always around the Brit. But now he finally had the oportunity to be alone with Arthur. Can he make Arthur fall for him? (Rated M just to be sure and because of the later chapters)


( 'ello again! I am sorry for not posting another Chapter of my other story 'The Golden Sacrifice' but I am curently on a student exchange and the entire day I dreamed about this ship so I just had to write my ideas down. I really love RusEng and sadly there are only a few fanfictions about those two adorable dorks so i decided to write my own fanfiction. Reviews are always nice and tell me if you find mistakes. Thank you!)

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Arthur had just packed his things and wanted to leave the world meeting. It was exhausting as always. Alfred always yelled something about being a hero, Gilbert talked about how awesome he was and Feliciano screamed 'pasta' the whole time while Ludwig nearly flipped the table since no one wanted to listen to his orders. With a soft sigh Arthur turned around to make his way out of the room, only to face a giant wall. Said wall turned out to be Ivan. Arthur frowned and looked up at him. "privet Arthur." The large male said and innocently smiled down at him "Hello Ivan. Can i help you with something?" Arthur asked slightly curious about what the Russian wanted from him. They usually never really spoke with each other even though he noticed Ivan was sometimes staring at him. "Da. I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my place for the weekend? I have something I want to show you. Also I highly enjoy spending time with you Arthur." Ivan shyly mumbled. He knew that he could convince Arthur to come with him with just a few compliments. Arthur felt how his cheeks slightly heated up. Ivan wanted to spend some time with him?! He enjoyed his company?! No one had ever told the Brit something like this before so he couldn't help but feel flustered. "E-eh? A-alright if you insist then I have no other choice right? When do we leave?" He slightly stuttered as a small grin spread on his face. While Ivan tried to stop himself from pulling the adorable blonde into a passionate kiss, a certain American glared at the two males, esspecialy Ivan. The two had a private war about Arthur for a few years already. Both of them loved the Brit and wanted his affection. Alfred wondered what the creepy Communist wanted from his Iggy. Slowly he approached them "Hey Commie bastard what do you think are you doing?" He softly growled and pulled Arthur closer "Are you alright Artie? He didn't hurt you did he?" Alfred asked, completly ignoring Ivan, who exuded a dark aura. "Of course not you stupid git! He was just asking me if I wanted to spend the weekend with him. He's far more polite that you are! Ivan actually asked me if i wanted to come with him and not just dragged me away like you always do!" Arthur snapped and pushed him away "Now shall we go?" The blonde asked and took Ivan's arm. The Russian just nodded "Da." As they walked away he turned back around to grin at Alfred. He had won for now. Alfred just stood there in shock and watched how his enemy walked away with his love. Soon the pair was out of the building and on their way to Arthur's house to prepare for the little journey to Russia. Ivan was excited to see Arthur's house for the first time. Was it really just as beautiful as everyone said? France always complimented Arthur's rose garden. Even though he would never admit that infront of his friend/enemy. He hummed softly to himself as he walked next to Arthur towards his home. "Wow... Your house looks amazing." Ivan admitted with wide eyes. The small mansion seemed old but the Brit took great care of it so it was almost flawless. Arthur just smiled proudly and nodded "Thank you Ivan. Now could you wait a second so I can pack a small suitcase? Feel free to sit down or look around the house a little " Arthur said then walked away before Ivan could answer. It took Arthur half an hour to get everything he needed, put it into his suitcase and return to Ivan. During that time Ivan had looked around the house a little, hoping to find out more about Arthur. Once Arthur returned to Ivan's side they quietly drove to the airport. Even when they sat next to each other in the plane, Ivan still couldn't really belive his luck. The love of his life, Arthur Kirkland, would visit his home and stay with him for 3 whole days! And Alfred wouldn't be anywhere close to them! During that time Ivan had the chance to convince Arthur that he was better than this stupid American. He had the chance to make Arthur his. His own beautiful sunflower.

After a 2 hour flight and another 30 minute drive they finally arrived at Ivan's mansion. It was close to Moscow and surrounded by a small forest. Arthur admired the beautiful scenery as Ivan guided him towards the entrance. The small Brit started to shiver on their way because of the cold and so he subconsciously clinged to Ivan to get a little warmer. The Russian looked surprised down at him and could feel how his cheeks flushed crimson red. He opened the door with a small smile spread on his face. Arthur was so cute! Ivan helped him take off his jacket amd put it away with his own before guiding him into the livingroom. Arthur looked at everything in awe as Ivan showed him the way. "Would you like to drink something comerade?" "Oh yes. Could I please have a cup of tea? Earl Grey maybe?" Ivan nodded "Alright. I'll see if I have some. You can sit here and rest. If you get to cold just take a blanket." He pointed at a pile of fluffy blankets then left to get their tea. He didn't really fancy tea but for Arthur he'd drink it. Ivan searched everywhere in his kitchen and eventually found a small box with a few tea bags inside in the back of one of his top shelves. He sighed in relief and quickly prepared two cups before returning to his lovely sunflower. Ivan was almost back in the livingroom when a strange feeling made him stop. Another personification of a country had just entered Russia. It was America. The former colony just coulcouldn't leave them alone! He growled softly but then shook his head. Alfred didn't know where he lived and even if he did it would take him some time to get here. Ivan would use this precious time to win over Arthur. With a confident smile the Russian walked back into the room and gave Arthur his cup of tea. The Brit thanked him and even smiled. Ivan sat down next to him and just smiled happily before taking a sip of his own tea. They sat in comfortable silence and just enjoyed their tea. Arthur looked out of the window or around the room. Sometimes he even glanced at the Russian. He had to admit Ivan looked pretty handsome...but that should be normal for the personification of every country. All of them looked good so Ivan wasn't special...right? He glanced at him once again and noticed that Ivan seemed to be nervous. Did something happen? Arthur opened his mouth to ask him but in the very same moment Ivan turned around and looked at him with one of his true adorable smiles. It was so seldom to see them "so Arthur do you like your tea? After we are done i'd like to show you something. It's a really special place" "A special place?" Arthur asked. Now he was really curious. Where would Ivan bring him? What would they do? Arthur quickly finished his cup and the got up "Alright. Let's go Ivan." He offered his hand to the taller male to help him up before they walked along each other down the corridor to get their jackets. Once they were dressed Ivan shyly took Arthur's hand and showed him the way through all the ice and snow. Ivan was pretty sure his face was just as red as Arthur's. It was a surprise that the Brit didn't struggle from the first moment. Did he maybe like it? Ivan's heart warmed up at the thought. Yes Russia had a heart and it wasn't made out of ice. He was actually pretty sensitive and soft. The other countries feared him and never tried to get closer to him. They always ran when they saw Ivan and wispered behind his back, thinking he wouldn't hear them. It made him feel upset. But Arthur was different. Arthur couldn't understand him. Ever since he first had met the British Empire Ivan had looked up to him. Arthur was so strong, beautiful and wise. No one could beat him. Ivan wanted to be like him. No. Ivan wanted to be next to Arthur. To be with him. As a friend and as a lover. And now it finally was his time. Arthur seemed to accept him so Ivan would slowly try to get even closer to the blonde until he could confess his feelings. His love, his adoration and his respect. All of them.

Ivan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft cough. He looked down at the Brit who was shivering again. Apeariantly Arthur wasn't as cold resistent as he was. With a soft chuckle he took his own beloved scarf and wrapped it around Arthur's neck. The Brit's eyes widened in surprise as he touched the warm piece of clothing before looking up at Ivan with his emerald eyes. "T-thank you Ivan...but won't you get cold now?" He asked slightly concerned. This didn't stop his cheeks from heating up though. Ivan had just given him one of the most important things he owns afterall. Him, the black sheep of Europe that no one could really stand. They even already called him America's 52th State. So this simple gesture meant pretty much to Arthur since affection or concern is something no one really seems to feel towards him. "No I won't get cold comerade. Don't worry about me. Afterall I am used to this weather." Ivan finally answered. He took Arthur's hand back and started to walk again "We are almost there. Just a little further." Arthur nodded and followed Ivan. The sun slowly started to set as the two walked through the snow. "Alright Англия please close your eyes. This should be a surprise." "A surprise?...well if you say so...okay" Arthur slowly closed his eyes. He wasn't sure why he trusted Ivan so much at the moment. Usually it would end badly when he trusted a country. They would first hurt and then leave him. But right now he wanted to belive the Russian and hope that he would really show him something nice. It seemed like Ivan guided him up a mountain and even though Arthur was tempted to opened his eyes he kept them closed. After am felt eternity they stopped again "Alright Arthur...you can open your eyes now." Ivan wispered into his ear. Arthur blushed softly. He could feel Ivan's warm breath on his skin. It made him shudder slightly. "O-okay" Slowly the Brit opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was beautiful. On the other side of the hill was a frozen river that glittered in the blood red light of the sunset. The wonderfull white snow slowly turned red aswell while the trees became black as the sun disapeared behind them. It was breath taking. "I come here pretty often to watch the set. This time I wanted to share this with someone important to me. Someone special. You." Ivan smiled and kissed Arthur knuckles. While his face was only slightly red Arthur's was red enough to be one of Spain's tomatoes. "I-i ...Wh-what?...T-thank you Ivan. It's really beautiful. I never saw something like this." The blonde stuttered. Why was Ivan so nice to him? Arthur had such a horrible personality and was ugly. So why did Ivan just tell him that he was special to him?! It confused Arthur to no end but at the same time it made him happy. No one had ever done something like this for him. Arthur felt like crying. He was truly happy. To come with Ivan was one of the best choices he ever made. "I am glad you like it my pretty подсолнечник" "подсолнечник? What does it mean?" "I'll tell you some day..." The Russian answered and Arthur nodded "Alright" He turned away again to look some more at the wonderfull scenery infront of him. "Why don't we go? It will be dark soon and with the dark it get's colder." Ivan looked down at the Brit as if to remind him how easily he was freezing. "...okay...can we maybe return tomorrow?" Arthur shyly asked and stared down at the ground. Ivan nodded eagerly "Da of course comerade. We can come here anytime you want to. Now it is **_our_** secret spot" Arthur glanced back up at him and then smiled at him. But it wasn't his normal small smile. It was one of those he gave America when he was still a small colony. A big and truly happy smile. It made Ivan's heart melt. He was a cold country and Arthur was the sun for him. He brought the warm spring. Arthur was his sunflower. After a few more seconds they turned around and slowly walked back to Ivan's house. Their faces were flushed red and their fingers intertwined.

(Okay that's it so far. Thank you for reading this and if you find mistakes please feel free to tell me. Reviews are always nice and see you next time)


End file.
